


The Choice You Made

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: What if... [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Back to School, College, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Romance, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: One of MacGyver's best friends is in danger, obliging him and some of his team members to face the decisions they made in the past and their present consequences.





	The Choice You Made

You and the team just came back to the base after a mission, when Matty asks to see you all in the war room. She argues with Mac about assigning him a new partner, because he and Jack had a little misunderstanding, leading the last to hurt his arm during the mission. In the middle of the conversation Mac’s phone rings.

“Frankie?!” he says watching his phone screen and running out of the room.

You and Riley turn to Bozer with an interrogative look.

« Who is Frankie? » she asks.

“She is Mac’s dear friend from MIT” he replies. You never heard about her, about million questions running through your mind, watching him talking to the phone through the glass, worried. He comes back saying that his friend died in an explosion in her lab. He is very shaken by this news.

“There will be the funeral in Boston, in the next few hours. Can I…?” He asks to Matty.

“Yes, you can go”.

When all are going out the room, Mac grabs your arm softly. “Y/N…I was wondering if you…I mean would you come with me to Boston?” He says shyly, his voice low.

You didn’t expect this request but you don’t even worry about asking Matty’s permission before saying: « Of course, I will be there for you. » You make a pause, never knowing how to say in these situations.

« I am so sorry, Mac ». You put one hand on his shoulder and go out of the room.

* * *

 

He sits in front of you during the flight. Even if in the last period you two grew closer, you feel like there are a lot of things you still don’t know about the other. You would like to know everything about his past but you’re afraid to seem too pushy, so when you see he doesn’t want to talk, you usually don’t insist. This time is the same, so you put your glasses on and start working at your laptop. You see that he’s staring at you pretty all the time. Sometimes you raise up your look from the screen, to smile at him, but for the rest of the time you pretend being busy and not look at him hoping that your cheeks aren’t turning red. 

When you land, he puts one hand low on your back, and you walk out the airport close to each other. His touch never leave you indifferent, but you still try to act cool and a little bit detached. You see a man with a broken arm, holding a sign with the name MacGyver written on it, next to a car. Both of you smile, understanding it’s Jack. 

“I didn’t know we would have some special guest” he says watching at you.

« We didn’t know we would have some special _chauffeur_ » you say, replying to Jack’s joke.

“I thought the uniform was a little bit extra but you guys don’t joke”. You are wearing a black suit with a black top underneath, that without the jacket it wouldn’t let much space to imagination, and nude heels. Mac is wearing an all greyish blue tuxedo that fitted him so good, that you wouldn’t get off your eyes from him for a second. As usual.

You put all your bags on the back seat, while Mac is joking with Jack about how extra it was to have skipped his arm physiotherapy session to rent a car and wait for him at the Boston airport.

« I know you would have preferred to travel alone ». Jack says whispering in Mac’s ear, but not so low that you can’t hear.

“Jack, you really can’t control yourself, uh?” You say pretending be annoyed, but hiding a laugh instead.

After a moment of silence Jack says to Mac: “I couldn’t let you drive with all thoughts you’ve got in that big brain of yours in this moment. Was she special for you, right?”.

You feel like the conversation you procrastinated for all the flight has finally popped up. A part of you wanted to know, but the other didn’t dare to ask, too afraid of the truth. Mac starts to talk about how all students at MIT hope to change the world, but that only a few have the capacities to really make that change, and how Frankie was one of them.

“Did you love her?” Jack asks as he was reading your thoughts.

Mac makes a pause, you wonder if it’s because of your presence. At this point you need to know, so you put one hand on his shoulder as to say “Don’t worry, go on”.

When he feels your touch, he turns to look at you and then keeps saying: “No, I didn’t. She was older than me and got a boyfriend. And then…she was out of my league”.

You smile because you can’t imagine a woman being out of his league. Even if you are just friends, deep down you love him so much that in your opinion is him the one to be out of everybody’s league, especially yours, you think now more than ever.

“Was she too much beautiful?” Jack asks.

“It wasn’t her beauty…I mean she was surely beautiful, but it was her brain” and he starts to tell how she’s got two master’s degrees in Egeneering and Biology and how much her researches were advanced and how she makes him feel like he makes feel Jack, literally.

* * *

 

During the commemoration, you keep thinking at Mac’s words in the car. You look at her picture and think that he got right, she was truly beautiful and she seemed so kind. You know that maybe it is stupid and shallow, but you at least hoped she’s got not all so good appearance, since she was already so much more intelligent than you. You feel like your only talents are fighting and shooting criminals.

While you’re lost in your thoughts, Mac puts his hand on your leg, but you don’t feel to hold it back.

When all is finished you three see a man taking photos. That’s strange, so you go to Frankie’s lab, and you find out a pen drive where she recorded a video in which she admitted to fear being in danger. You call Riley and she discovers the place linked to the email account that has received the photos from the commemoration. You go to a place Mac calls “The tombs”: it is where MIT students go to make their “bolder” experiments. While Jack and Mac are mocking each other as usual, you listen some footsteps.

“Shut you up, guys” you say.

You take off your shoes and start to run ahead of them. You see the shape of a person going upstairs, you follow it and push it against the wall with force.  You take off the hat and recognize a familiar face. “Mac, come here” you scream, your voice echoing through the stairs. 

“Frankie!” he says shocked.

* * *

Frankie tell you that she faked her death because she understood that someone was trying to kill her. She shows you her refuge and what remains of her researches. You studied Biology at college and got a degree master in it, before attending Military Academy; so you and Mac have no problem understanding what Frankie was working on. She needs some material to recreate her experiment to find out who was the person that tried to kill her.

“I leave you nerds talking about your science things, and I go find what you need for your experiment” Jack says moving towards the door.

“No, wait I can come help you” you say trying to avoid to stay with Mac and Frankie alone. “…I mean you don’t even know what is the difference between a beaker and a test tube” you add to see more credible.

“You two spend too much time together. You’re becoming just like him.” He says weavering his finger to indicate you and Mac. “And then I know what is a test tube. It’s that thing that looks like Harry Potter’s potions container.”

«Have you just named Harry Potter? I didn’t know you watch any not-Bruce Willis-movies» You all start laughing and you push Jack out of the door.

* * *

 

While you’re walking through the campus with Jack, you see a lot of guys staring at you.

“Hey Y/N, you are weird today” Jack says.

You look at him and say “Thank you very much, Jack. I needed that today. I was just feeling not interesting at all.” You say with sarcasm. “Weirdness could be the reason why everybody’s looking at me” You say trying to avoid other people’s looks.

“No, that’s because they never seen a girl in their life. Or maybe not one dressed like you.”

“This is the most sober outfit that I have in my whole wardrobe!” You replies.

«What I want to say is that you are acting strange from the commemoration. If it’s because of what Mac has said about Frankie, you don’t have to worry about that.“

« What makes you think that I am worried about anything? »

« Because even if you always play the cold-hearted one part, I know that you have feelings for that dorky kid. Strong feelings. And since I know how much you underestimate yourself, I am afraid that you’re tearing you down comparing yourself to Frankie. »

« I could never do such a stupid thing! » you lie.

« Well, I hope so…because you’re one of the most talented spy and one of the best person I’ve ever known. You’re intelligent, kind and as much special as Frankie. And then Mac surely thinks you are the prettiest since he’s all heart eyes when you’re around. »

« It’s a little bit cheesy, but I appreciate it. Thanks, Jack. »

You are now arrived in front of the door of the laboratory. You go in with the box full of material in your hands, while Jack answers to Bozer calling his phone. When you enter, you see Mac talking close to Frankie and saying to her that he doesn’t want to loose her again or that her work goes wasted. She answers him that she never understood why he left college since he was so talented. He tells her the story of how he discovered that one of his grandpa’s Army mates, that saved his life, died and then he understood that he needed something more than just scientific theories, that he had to do something practical to help people. At this point you make some bruises to let them know you’re arrived. Frankie starts her experiment and you and Mac help her. Suddenly some people with guns break out into the building and you have to find a solution to free yourselves from them before the end of the experiment. Mac makes a sort of electric whip and you and Jack start hitting people that wanted to attack you. During the next hours you discover the identity of the man who tried to kill Frankie and with the help of Bozer, Riley and Matty you make him arrest. 

* * *

 

Back at the campus you and Jack say goodbye to Frankie.

“It was a pleasure to meet you” she says hugging you.

“I’m happy that you can go on with your researches, and your life.”

You hug her back, then you walk away, to leave Mac and Frankie a private moment. You go sit on a zone with some grass. After some minutes, you turn yourself to look at them and you see that Mac’s coming to sit on the grass next to you, so you smile in his direction.

“You’re better?” You ask to him. He nods.

“Thanks for coming with me. I know what you may have thought about me and Frankie…” he says.

“…the only thing I thought is that you’ve been so sweet with her” you say without letting him finish his sentence, caressing his cheek. You don’t want to tell him about how you felt lower than her, because you know that these are only your insecurities and neither him or Frankie have done something to really makes you feel this way.

He puts one arm on your hip to getting you closer to him. You let him do it, and then lean your head on his shoulder. “Do you ever regretted to have joined Army?” You now are looking in his beautiful blue eyes. 

“No, and you?” He asks.

“There was a particular moment in my life in which I felt like if I wouldn’t worked as a secret agent, I would have achieved some goals that I had at that time and that I had to renounce.” His look is full of questions, maybe because he understood at what aspect of your life you refer.

“And now, do you still feel that way?” He asks a little bit worried.

“But now I feel like everything that fall to pieces at that time, is now back at the right place. And I think that I am so lucky to have persevered with this job because if I didn’t I would never arrived until here.” You say looking deeper in his eyes.

He moves your hair behind your ear and pull your face close to his mouth softly. "I'm happy that you're here, too" he says smiling.

You touch his wrist and can't help but smile because he understood exactly what you wanted to say. You feel his breath on your skin. Your lips meet his, in a slight kiss. Before you could even realize Mac’s taste or enjoy the sweetness of the moment, you hear Jack screaming at you “Hey, guys, Matty wants that we come back to LA now”.

When he screamed at you, he didn’t see that you and Mac were so close. When he realizes it, he says “I hope I didn’t interrupted anything ».

* * *

 

“I don’t wanna work in one MIT lab, I want to work with you! You’re happy now?”. You hear Mac and Jack talking while you are walking ahead of them in the airport.

You half turn yourself, and smile at Mac, still feeling thrills running through your body, like electricity. He smiles you back trying not to be seen by Jack.

“I know that I am not the only reason why you don’t want to come back to MIT, man” he says not so low.

Mac smiles watching you walk in front of him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
